Prospective, multicenter, obseervational study of HIV infected subjects who are CMV seropositive with no clinical symptoms of CMV. Three year followup at 8 week intervals will establish onset of CMV endorgan disease or death. Relation of HIV load, CMV load and CMV endorgan disease will be studied.